


Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ice Nation!Elsa, Mentions of minor characters, Past Fluff, Violence, Woods Clan!Honeymaren, fighting scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: There is only one way to put an end to this sensless war, and Maren of the Woods Clan will do anything in her power to stop it.Day 16, prompt 5: I'll always love you - Alternate Universes
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828498
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

**Author's Note:**

> Another new thing for me, fighting scenes (I tried my best but I don't think fighting scenes and I are ever going to be bffs)

She was the Ice Nation King’s new project, and how fitting that was.

The twelve clans were once again at war, but it hadn’t always been the case. No, Maren remembered peace from when she was a child.

She remembered light blue eyes that shone with happiness, she remembered learning how to braid platinum blonde hair, she remembered a warm, kind, and compassionate little girl.

But the woman in front of her was nothing of the sorts.

Her blue eyes were now hard and ruthless, the only thing Maren found familiar the way they pierced her with her icy blue glare.

Her hair was not the same either. It was shorter and rougher, none of the shine it used to have when she ran her fingers through it, and her braids were close to her scalp in a functional way, nothing decorative.

And her face retained none of the softness, none of the cheerfulness it used to display when they were children.

The Ice Nation had thankfully forgone face scarification long ago, but that didn’t mean her face was less imposing. Dark purple paint ran underneath her eyes, starting on the sideburns and in a thick line all the way to her eyes, where the top part joined the corner of the eye and the lower part continued ending shy of her nose, on a tip. Around the top of her eyes, there was a darker colour, making them the main focus of her face.

And despite the fact that Maren could see recognition in those eyes when the woman looked at her, there was no feeling in them. 

“You dare defy the Ice Nation?”

The voice that spoke was not hers, no, she was not allowed to speak unless the Ice King commanded her to.

But there had been a time where Maren had listened to that velvety voice sing, and laugh, and cry, and scream. She wondered how it sounded now.

Maren raised her chin high, her body as tense as her hunting bowstring.

It had been a gamble, coming here, one not many people would have been brave enough to make, but those people weren’t her. They didn’t know her.

“It is within my right as the rightful heir to the Woods Clan,” Maren answered.

The King stood up, leveling Maren with a look, but she didn’t let herself get scared. Instead, the memories of what this person had taken from her resurfaced, filling Maren with and iron will, a burning determination to hold this man accountable for his crimes.

He climbed down the steps, his faithful project behind him with her arms behind her back.

“And what does your Chief think you can achieve with this? Did Yelana think of this as one last stand of her people against mine?”

“My actions are mine. She knows nothing of this.”

“And so her precious granddaughter would sacrifice her life without her consent. Tell me, Heir to the Woods Clan, what will Yelana think when I deliver your head to her?”

Maren’s heart squeezed painfully at that thought. She knew that would break her grandmother, but she couldn’t let the world succumb to the Ice Nation’s terror, she had to put an end to this.

She remembered her brother’s face when he sent her off, anguish clear on his face. They had embraced for longer than usual, knowing there was a high chance that goodbye would be the last time they saw each other, and Maren had made Ryder promise her he would keep Yelana from recklessly attacking the Ice Nation should she not return.

And she remembered the other face that had sent her off, tears streaming down her eyes as she clung to Maren as if her life depended on it. Her red hair had been pulled into mourning braids for whatever was to happen next, and those blue eyes shone with helplessness, with sadness, with regret. For the fight that was surely about to happen, Anna had been torn between the meaning of Maren returning dead or alive. And Maren couldn’t fault her for that.

In present time, Maren spoke. “She will be happy to put yours in a wall when I’m done with you.”

Sounds of swords being drawn all over the throne room, but no one dared approach them when the King lifted a hand.

“Brave words for someone alone in enemy territory.”

He neared Maren and grabbed her by the chin, but she did not flinch. There was hatred in his eyes, and her own were no different.

This was the man who murdered her grandfather.

This was the man who ordered the attack that had killed her parents.

This was the man who took Elsa from her.

This was the man who would die by her hand.

“If you fall, your kingdom falls. I don’t need to get out of here alive,” Maren told him in a low voice.

He inspected her face, tilting it from side to side with a sneer. She knew what he would see: her left ear chipped by a sword, the right eyebrow cut in the middle and on the far side, a scar on her chin, another bigger one in her scalp.

He released her and turned around to climb the steps to sit on his throne.

Maren didn’t watch him go; her eyes drifted to Elsa, who locked eyes with her for a second before joining her king to his left.

“By the laws of this land, if a clan leader challenges another, the challenge must be accepted,” she continued. “On the grounds of succession, I, Honeymaren of the Woods Clan, challenge you, King Runeard of the Ice Nation, to a duel to the death.”

The silence was so complete Maren was sure people could hear her heart beating. 

The law she invoked was old, and there was not guarantee Runeard would accept it and instead would just kill her on the spot, but she hoped his ego would force him to abide by it. Killing her would only send the message that he was afraid of a challenge, and it would dwindle his control over his people.

The King smirked. “I, King Runeard of the Ice Nation, accept your duel.” The sound of hundreds of feet and spears hitting the ground started filling the room. “And the Champion I choose to fight for me is my granddaughter, Elsa.”

There was a flash of fear and distress on Elsa’s eyes before it disappeared, and the woman in question stepped forward. Maren looked at her with her jaw set. She knew this was coming, and still, her hands shook for a second before she closed them in tight fists.

“You would be so coward as to send your own family to die?” Maren asked trying to get a rise out of him.

But Runeard smirked dangerously. “As Yelana has sent hers. I am aware you two knew each other from before; oddly poetic that you would have to kill your _friend_ to survive, huh?”

Maren’s hatred for him intensified.

The soldiers and civilians that had gathered parted from the centre of the throne room, forming a circle wide enough to comfortably being able to fight in.

Elsa, still having said no words, unfastened the clip of her shoulder that held the one-shoulder white cape and let it fall to the ground, uncaring, as she climbed down the steps to join Maren on the floor.

Maren walked to the soldiers that had taken her staff, and yanked it out of one’s hands, her fingers caressing the carvings on the wood, one for each significant moment in her life, as she spun in on her hands.

Four diamond-shaped runes, each different in its own way.

A reindeer head.

A hexagon.

A snowflake.

The two women started circling one another, gauging new possible weaknesses since their mock fightings when they were kids. Elsa was weaponless, but Maren knew that didn’t mean she was helpless.

“Are you not going to show me your real power?” she asked Elsa.

The rest of the world disappeared from Maren’s focus, the only thing in her mind the woman that had plagued her nightmares since she had been taken by her own grandfather.

Elsa frowned for a second before she schooled her expression, but Maren took it as a win. Elsa swirled her hands and her magic formed an icy spear, the shaft smooth as crystal and the head as sharp as a knife.

And there it was. The reason why her grandfather had declared war on all of them the moment he realised what his granddaughter could do.

“Good to know your magic still works.”

But Maren’s first contact with Elsa’s magic had been much more different than this one.

_It had been Maren’s eight summer, and she had been wandering the woods alone. She wasn’t afraid; Yelana had given her her first weapon and the pauna was on the other side of these woods._

_Her walk had apparently taken her to a nearby village; it was not strange to see travellers from other clans cross borders between territories in search for new opportunities or somewhere new to settle, but it was curious to see outsiders laugh and run wildly in these woods._

_Maren crouched behind some bushes to watch the two children play tag. The one running ahead was smaller, her red hair parted in two woods clan type braids, and was looking behind her, a burst of energy making her little legs run faster when the other figure got too close._

_And it was that second figure who pulled all of Maren’s attention._

_She looked to be near her age, and her hair was almost white, pulled together in a single braid, northern style. Her skin was pale and her eyes were of the purest blue Maren had ever seen, shining with mischief as she followed the redhead at a constant pace, not letting her out of her sight._

_Maren followed behind them stealthily, hiding between bushes and trees. Her clothes’ colours were easily camouflaged against the terrain whereas the blues and whites the two other children were wearing were easy to spot amongst so much green._

_“Anna, wait up!” The blonde said._

_Maren followed them up to a small lake surrounded by trees. Here, her parents had taught her how to swim, and they were just waiting until Ryder was old enough to teach him next._

_“Elsa! Do your thing!” The redhead was excitedly pointing at the lake and pulling at the blonde’s sleeve._

_“Anna, you know I’m not allowed to do that if we’re not home,” she chided the smaller girl._

_Anna pouted. “There’s no one here!”_

_The blonde sighed and scanned her eyes over their surroundings; Maren threw herself to the ground not to be spotted, and from there, she saw the blonde girl approach the lake after she was satisfied with her sweep. Putting a hand in the surface of the water, Maren watched with wide eyes how the water started freezing from where the blonde’s hand was._

_The redhead jumped in the instant the whole lake was frozen, skating through the ice as if she had done it a thousand times. Being from the Ice Nation, that didn’t surprise Maren, the fact that a girl had frozen a lake, did._

_Maren slowly got up, amazed, as the blonde joined the redhead in the lake; Maren had seen ice before, but never in this way. But her wonder was bigger than her care, and stepping forward, a twig beneath her foot snapped in two and the blonde’s eyes snapped to Maren._

_Panic showed in all three girls’ faces, but before Maren could turn around and run, her feet were suddenly stuck in place and she fell forward when she tried to walk._

_The ice was fragile and Maren easily broke it, but by the time she did, two shadows towered over her: the redhead with a frown and a fallen branch on her hands, and the blonde with a cautious expression and a ball made of snow._

_“Who are you?” The small one demanded._

_But Maren’s eyes focused on the white ball the taller one was holding, tilting her head to her side._

_“Is that snow?” She asked._

_The blonde blinked rapidly, surprised. “It is.”_

_“How did you make it?”_

_“Why?”_

_“I’ve never seen snow here before.”_

_The blonde was confused, the redhead, overjoyed. It was the latter who spoke next:_

_“You’ve never played with snow before? Elsa, we have to show her!”_

_“We don’t even know her, Anna.”_

_The redhead helped Maren get up and then curtseyed. “My name is Anna.”_

_Maren rubbed her head. “I am Honeymaren, from the Woods Clan. But I prefer Maren.”_

_Two pairs of eyes looked at the blonde, who sighed defeated, and gave a quick curtsey. “I’m Elsa. Anna is my sister, and we are from the Ice Nation.”_

Maren was pulled from her memories as Elsa stepped forward swinging the spear, just in time to raise her staff to stop the attack.

She put some distance between them. Maren had always been the fastest out of the two of them, but Elsa had won her fair share of fights growing up, with well timed and accurate hits; if she wanted to win this one, Maren had to keep away from Elsa’s reach.

Maren twirled the staff on her hands, narrowing her eyes. There.

She shot forward, feigning an upwards attack that Elsa easily stopped, but when the wood collided with the ice, Maren moved the other end, forcing Elsa to duck to avoid getting hit in the head.

Then it was Elsa’s turn to go on the offensive; she stabbed forward with the spear, and Maren had to move sideways or be pierced by the ice as Elsa extended her arm. Then, holding the spear by the end of it, Elsa turned and Maren had to throw herself to the floor, rolling backwards as soon as she was there because, after completing the turn, Elsa brought down the spear in the space she had been occupying seconds earlier.

The pointy ice shattered with the impact.

Maren got up, breathing heavily, but so was Elsa. The ice shards scattered through the floor, the only sound apart from their pants.

Not breaking eye contact, Elsa created another blade.

It was time to speed things up. Maren strode forward and started a series of fast attacks that Elsa easily stopped. But Maren was focusing more on distracting her rather than on hurting her, and she managed to do so when Elsa overextended on a parry, giving Maren the perfect opportunity to kick her on the stomach, putting distance between them.

But stumbling back, Elsa’s spear caught on Maren’s leather armour, slicing it open.

There was a beat of surprise where both of them watched blood run down Maren’s arm.

Maren was the first to recover, a spark of fury igniting in her chest. She hadn’t been fighting to hurt Elsa, but for her to be the first one to draw blood? Her Elsa would’ve never done that, she hadn’t even wanted to learn self-defence; her Elsa didn’t like violence.

But maybe her Elsa was no more.

Maybe, in front of her, was the Snow Queen.

Her pain all but forgotten, anger now fueled Maren forward. They traded blows, Maren hitting any part of the Snow Queen’s body she could reach; her blows weren’t heavy with damage, but four hits to the ribs hurt just as much as a powerful one, so Maren kept on doing what she knew, hit and dodge.

The Snow Queen stopped one of Maren’s attacks, blocking it with the end of the spear, but instead of pushing her away, she turned her arms to shove the staff and put her back flush with Maren’s front.

Maren was momentarily shocked; Elsa had always preferred to maintain her enemies at arms length. In that half of a second, Maren had dropped her guard, and she felt a blow to the side of her face, making her stagger backwards and she raised a hand to her brow. It came out red.

“Seriously? You cut it when we were kids and now on the same spot?”

Elsa’s mouth pulled upwards for a second before her face returned to her neutral cool one.

As if bothered by her breach in behaviour, the Snow Queen lurched forward, her attacks more vicious. Instead of blocking the icy spear with her staff, Maren moved fluidly between attacks, ducking and turning at the last second.

“Is this what you really want?” She asked the blonde. “Is this who you really are?”

With a snarl, the Snow Queen swept upwards and Maren backed an instant too late; she felt nothing for a second and then pain flared on her chest. Looking down, she saw her newest wound: a criss-crossed flesh wound starting from her breasts up to her chin. Maren thanked the Spirits for wearing the set of heavy leathers that would still allow her to fight; had she not, the wound would’ve been deeper and far more dangerous.

Maren went down on one knee, catching her breath, but when she looked up again, she didn’t see the Snow Queen, she saw her Elsa.

Her blue eyes were shimmering and wide, her mouth opened slightly in shock. But she wasn’t looking at Maren’s face or wound, she was looking at the dangling pendant the broken armour had revealed.

The figure of a snowflake made out of ice that would never melt.

Elsa’s eyes locked into hers, full of remorse and torment. It looked like she was going to say something, but then the King spoke.

“You’d do well in remembering what will happen if you don’t follow my orders, Elsa.”

Fear clouded her expression for a second, but then the Snow Queen shot forward, her energy renewed. Maren couldn’t do anything but defend herself, the hits she had received were making her a second too slow, and the Snow Queen took advantage of that, her spear making new cuts on Maren’s arms and legs.

But her reckless attacks meant that she was leaving herself open for Maren’s attacks too, so they exchanged blows, neither too careful with their defense, this time more focused on making their opponent go down.

An overextension of the Snow Queen and Maren had the perfect opportunity to yank her spear off with a well placed hit to her wrist, but she hesitated when she saw the hexagon sewn to her bracelet.

The Snow Queen didn’t hesitate.

In that second Maren had been distracted, she took advantage of their positioning and threw her head forward, making it collide with her nose and making a cracking sound.

Disoriented, Maren hobbled with a hand to her face and the Snow Queen made her final attack: a slash on her arm made Maren drop the staff, and a sweep of the Snow Queen’s legs made her fall backwards.

Then, the Ice Nation heir had no trouble pinning her to the floor with a knee to her chest, and she stepped on Maren’s arm to prevent her from reaching to her weapon.

Maren’s breath left her lungs and she watched unblinking how the Snow Queen brought the spear from her back and rested the tip on her neck.

“Is this all we’ve come to?” Maren asked with blood dripping down her face.

The Snow Queen held the spear with a steady hand, her hard eyes never leaving Maren’s. The blade prickled Maren’s neck.

“Talk to me!” Maren screamed, “say something!”

Her faces were so close and Maren could not hold the tears in anymore as she begged Elsa to acknowledge her.

The blade dug into Maren’s neck, a red line slowly dripping to the side, and when Maren moved forward, the sharp ice pushed another centimetre in.

But the Snow Queen’s facade melted after a couple of seconds, and Elsa let her tears fall to Honeymaren’s face, although her hands were steady, not moving the weapon away. She was breathing hard, torned between two choices.

And then Maren got what she asked for, when Elsa opened her mouth at last, and her words came out in a whisper, full of agony, her eyes imploring Maren to forfeit the match, to plead for mercy.

“Please, don’t make me do this,” Elsa’s voice was thick with emotion.

“I love you, Elsa. That will never change.”

With her words, Maren felt her soul at peace. Whatever happened next, she wouldn’t blame the other woman, not when Elsa had held the key to her heart since the blonde gave little warrior Maren a flower because it had a similar pattern to her freckles.

Maren could see in Elsa’s eyes the only choice she had.

The Snow Queen flung the spear.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put more Trigedasleng in case people didn't understand it, so here's the translation for the title:
> 
> Yu Gonplei Ste Odon -> Your fight is over
> 
> Oh, yeah, cliffhangers, hehehe


End file.
